x Hunter x Academy x
by mistymoonbeams
Summary: Hunter x Hunter AU Starting a new school is always hard, but with big brother issues? And what about trying to get revenge on the bullies who terrorized your younger cousin, or studying hard enough to be able to earn a scholarship to university to fulfill your dream? School can be a complicated place, but with your friends, anything is possible!
1. x First x Day x

**Hey! Its moi again! The weird Bixanna fangirl. Anyway a few things to say before we begin this story.**

 **First of all: I'm sorry for not updating the other fan-fictions, those who're following them (and care) don't worry I will update I just for some reason do not have any inspiration for them at the moment, but on the other hand I just had this urgent need to write this one, as I could not find that many Hunter x Hunter AUs.**

 **Secondly: warning to you all, I have put my OC in this , her name is Cho *hi everyone* and she will probably feature a fair amount in this story unless I decide she is really awful and just ditch her. Hopefully won't happen. However for now I am NOT shipping her with anyone, in particular this NOT meant to be a Killua x OC fanfiction so calm yourself children all is good.**

 **Thirdly: a disclaimer - All the characters here apart from Cho do NOT belong to me, they were created by the amazing Yoshihiro Togashi and all rights go to him *yeeeeey***

 **and now, let us get on with the story...**

x First x Day x

It was the first day of a new term at Hunter Academy, a prestigious secondary school for gifted children. Some people were excited, and some people were nervous. And some people, like Killua, were simply amused by all the goings-on.

He stared at the rows of middle schoolers sitting in front of him, not fazed by the number of unknown faces. Next to him, the two other transfer students were also surveying the class.

"So here," their new homeroom teacher, Mr Wing, said, "are the new transfer students. Please treat them well, and welcome them to the class. Here we have Gon Freecss," the other boy transfer with spiky green hair waved enthusiastically and jumped up and down, "Cho Azuki," the girl with straight black hair and glasses smiled and nodded, "and Killua Zoldyck." Killua himself lazily half raised an arm in recognition and smiled.

The two class representatives, a girl and a boy came to shake hands.

"Hiiiiii!" Said the girl, a blonde with two pigtails. "I'm Biscuit, but everyone just calls me Bisky. At your service guys! I'm here to try and help you settle in." The three looked at her, but none of them said anything to acknowledge she had spoken. A vein twitched in her temple. She was wearing her uniform Japanese Lolita-style, with a frilly petticoat just protruding from under her skirt, frilly socks and random gloves on her hands.

The boy strangely appeared to be wearing a karate kimono over his uniform, and he was short, a few inches shorter than Killua. He also _appeared_ to have very thick eyebrows. "Hi." He said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zushi. Ossu!" He saluted.

"Ossu!" Gon had saluted back to him. This seemed to irritate Bisky after the cold reception her introduction had received, so to annoy her further Killua decided to salute too, just for the fun of it.

"Ossu!" He said, saluting. "I'm Killua, nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Zushi stared at him seriously.

"Please sit down now, so we can continue homeroom," Wing-sensei asked. "Cho, you need to sit at the front right? If you can sit here, and Gon and Killua you can sit over there, in the third row."

Killua and Gon walked over to the seat Wing-sensei had pointed to. Killua sat down and began to take stuff out of his bag, until an announcement came that caught his interest.

"You are now starting your second year of middle school*, and our current student council president will be coming in in a few minutes to say a few words to you. He is a very serious and dedicated student, who would like to help you all, but most of all the transfer students, settle in. If you have any queries please do not hesitate to ask him for help" Wing-sensei explained.

School council president, wondered Killua. I wonder what he's like.

Luckily for him he did not have to wait long. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Shouted Wing-sensei.

The door opened and the school council president stood there, facing the class. But in particular, he looked at one student. One student who suddenly felt his blood chill and his heart pound in his head.

"No..."

 _*The school here is using the Japanese school system, with middle school going from about 13-15 years and high school going from 16-18 years, so the students in Killua's class will be approximately 13-14 years old (at least that is what I meant) Note that the students in the middle school section are wearing a Japanese style sailor uniform (though more about that next chapter)_

 **And thats all for now folks! Hopefully more coming soon, hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me about any mistakes you find so I can hurry and change them, and thank you for reading!**


	2. x Cruel x Councidence x

**Chapter 2 is here for you guys! Sorry there isn't too much action yet, I'm trying to introduce all the characters first. Well. Whenever I write these I always get way too bogged down with useless details like the colours of their uniforms and how each person wears it. I could probably write a book about it. But, now is reeaally not the time so for now please imagine how you think it should be. Maybe one day my project will be realised *sigh*.**

 **little disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I own nothing here (except for Cho and the uniform design) ...**

 **Enjoy!**

x Cruel x Coincidence x

For, Killua found himself staring in the face of his older brother, Illumi. He found himself trembling, wishing to be able just to get up and run far away from here. Illumi himself was actually staring down at Killua, with a joyful look in his huge black eyes.

"Welcome back to Hunter Academy," he told the class, "as usual we are expecting great things of you this year. I hope you settle back in well, and work hard and play hard this year. Does anyone have any questions about the school or its rules?"

An uneasy silence followed. No one seemed quite sure of what to say. Killua himself was trembling and sweating as if he had a high fever.

"No? Well have a good first day of term and I'll see you around." He smiled and waved, and left the room, probably to go into the next classroom.

Killua didn't feel safe until a few minutes later, after the bell had rung and hd had le ft the classroom. Their first lesson appeared to be home ec, and he wasn't sure where that was. He figured he'd just follow everyone else.

"Well I knew Aniki was in the school,' he tried to reason with himself. "I didn't realise that meant as school president but what does it matter, really? As long as I stay out of his way, what can he do to me?"

Then he looked up, and it took him about half a second to realise he wasn't with any members of his class. In fact he didn't know where he was.

"Craapp," he cursed. In fact on closer inspection, where WAS he? None of the students appeared to be wearing the same uniform as he was, a typucal Japanese style gakuran*, which was the uniform to the middle school section for boys. The girls wore a traditional sailor suit style uniform. Anyway, the point was no one was wearing it, the few students he saw milling around were wearing western style uniforms with blazers and shirts. Was he in another school?

"Excuse me," he said approaching someone nearby. He had chosen this particular kid because he was quite small, about the same height as Killua. He hadn't seen his face but he figured they must be about the same age. "Excuse me," he said again "I'm new at the Hunter Academy and I'm slightly lost, so do you know where we are..." He trailed off as the boy turned around at him, and glared at him with eyes that could turn to stone.

"Get lost." He said. It came out slightly muffled due to him wearing a sort of bandanna or skiing mask of some sort over the lower half of his face. Killua stepped backwards, scared.

"Umm I'm sorry wrong person," he gabbled and ran to hide behind the safety of a pillar.

"Are you lost?" Came a voice from behind him. Killua jumped about a foot off the ground, before turning around. Behind him, a slim, average height boy with blond hair a grey eyes was looking at him with concern. "Can I help you?"

"Umm," stuttered Killua," I'm from Hunter Academy, and I don't know the way to my Home Ec room..."

The blond boy started laughing. "Are you new? You must be to not know this. You're still in Hunter Academy. This is the high school section, thats why there is a different uniform. As for you, this section should be out of bounds unless you're having sports lesson, so watch you don't come back. I'm Kurapika by the way, class 3-A. You?"

"Errr, Killua Zoldyck, class 2-C. Could you tell me the way back to the middle school?"

"Yes. Please follow me"

The two walked in silence through what seemed like endless corridors to Killua. As they walked, he finally noticed a couple of people he knew.

"Oh!" He exclaimed

"What's up? Do you know these two people?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah, they're in my class. Thanks for bringing me here!"

"Cool. See you around kid." Kurapika waved and walked off.

"Hey! Zushi! Cho! I'm here!" Killua gestured his hand wildly.

"Killua!" Zushi exclaimed, once they had gotten near him. "We were sent to find you. Where did you even go? Menchi-sensei was furious, and I think Bisky wants to beat you up."

"Ehhhhhh?!" Yelled Killua. "I've only known her a few minutes. What the hell is wrong with her?"

The three walked on to their classroom, Zushi leading the way.

Kurapika stared at the three slowly retreating backs.

"Zoldyck," he said softly to himself. "Well this is a new development."

"Kurapika!" A voice behind him made him jump. He turned, only to find his class rep standing behind him. "Do you have ANY IDEA how late you are?! You're lucky I'm the one who found you. Imagine what would have happened if it was someone else. Don't just stand their smirking like an idiot to yourself, hurry up! Now we're both late and this is YOUR fault. You know, you could think about others sometimes-"

"Leorio," he said calmly. "Please calm the hell down." He started laughing. "Come one. Lets hurry up. Oh, and YOU'RE the one finding an excuse for Satotz-sensei!"

The two broke into a run, Leorio continue to berate Kurapika as the went. Kurapika, however, was thinking of other things.

"Zoldyck, eh? Well. I might have just found a way into the Phantom Group."

 _* A gakuran is the male equivalent of a female sailor suit uniform. Its design is based off that of western military uniforms, and I would suggest you google it to find a picture as I honestly can't really describe it._

 **Hope you like it and thank you for reading! See you soon (hopefully) for chapter 3. And next time, a foreword on Cho's eyes.**


	3. x Strange x Beginnings x

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! And sorry for no updates. Just to be clear, this is definitely a non yaoi story. I don't dislike yaoi at all, or have anything against it, and in fact regularly enjoy many doujinshi, but this is probably not yaoi.**

 **Ok so now a disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and all the characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, I own nothing.**

Home ec wasn't going to well for Killua. Having come from a wealthy household, he had always had butlers to do the cooking for him. So when asked to make a simple omurice*, he found himself lost. It did not help matters for him, he thought, that the boy next to him, Gon, was fairly easily able to cook the meal, and finished within 20 minutes. On his other side though, Bisky was having slightly more trouble.

"AH! You bloody oil! Stop spitting everywhere! Ouch! SENSEI!"

Killua smirked. "Having fun?"

"WHAT does it look like to you?!"

"Like you are struggling to cook and complaining like an old hag about it" He airily brushed some hair back. "But, you know, guess not everyone can be good at cooking. SOME guys like girls that can't cook."

"WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING?" Demanded Bisky.

"Nothing much, jeez. Men tend to find shouting women particularly unattractive though, you are aware...?"

"Right, it's decided. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Luckily, at this exact moment the bell rang, which saved Killua the trouble of having to apologise, as dying really wasn't on his to do list of the day. It also saved him from explaining the presence of a blackened charred object in the middle of his pan, he hadn't been entirely sure of how to deal with an omelet. As for the rice, well, let's just say he would rather forget.

"KI~LU~A~KU~N!" He heard a sing song voice behind him. Upon turning around around, he found himself faced with a familiar smiling face, and spiky black hair.

"Oh Gon. Hi." He smiled, not entirely sure what to say. Especially due to the fact he had only known this boy for a few hours. And had barely spoken to him. In fact, what the hell was with that friendly tone he was using? But, Killua had never had friends, and for the moment he wasn't exactly number one popular student in the school, so he turned to properly face Gon. "How are you finding school?"

"It's so fun! I'm glad I came! I've never been to school before, and I thought it would be really hard but so far its been great!"

Killua's lils twitched, Gon's enthusiasm was pretty infectious. "Don't forget that all we've actually had today is home ec. Next period is when it gets serious."

"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't school all like that?" Gon's confusion was comical, and Killua had to restrain himself from asking which rock he had grown under to be so clueless about something as boring as school. Even he, who had never been, had a pretty good idea of what it was supposed to be like.

"Um no. Most classes you will be in the same room, at a desk, and given exercises to do. On paper. You know. Like lessons." Killua wasn't really sure how to explain it. Although, he, like Gon was wondering whether it really would all be like that. After all. This wasn't any ordinary school. The was the Hunter Academy, said to teach gifted children. There were many rumours about the nature of these "gifts". About students who could do things resembling "magic". Killua himself was naturally a cynic, so wasn't sure how much of it he could trust. But, well, he was interested. Maybe. He was interested to find out what it was like.

Next to him,Gon's look of comical confusion had switched to some sort of stereotypical manga look of despair. If Killua hadn't known better, he would had thought he saw blue lines running down his face. "Exercises. Like kanji? Like, NUMBERS?!"

"Um. Yes. You know, as long as you can read, write and count, none of this should be physically impossible-" he stopped, seeing the look on his companion's face. "Hold it! You, you can write at least?"

Gon's face, if possible, became even more depressing to look at.

"Read at least? Count right?" Killua honestly didn't know what to say. Could it be, that his partner was...

"I can read! And count!" Gon's affronted face was so ridiculous that Killua would have like a photo. No, his partner was not illiterate, which definitely would make his life easier at school, despite that fact that it seemed that the only class where he would be getting an A in any time soon would be home economics.

Killua punched him friendlily on the shoulder. "I was just messing with you dumbass, calm down!" He glanced at his watch. "Anyway, unless you particularly want to start the year with a detention, I suggest you hurry up. We are going to be late."

Hearing this, Gon perked up. "Race you to the class!" He smiled cheekily. "Bet you can never beat me."

"We'll see about that, dumbass!" And with that, both boys raced down the corridor, almost crashing into several scared first years, and fairy annoyed third years on the way.

But unknown to them both, they were being watched from the shadows.

"My oh my. Why Killu-chan, this is not good. Not good at all. We shall have to see about this behaviour, soon."

And if Killua had the slightest idea that he might have been watched, he wouldn't have known it from looking back. For before he had reached the end of his sentence, the school council president had already melted into the darkness.

* _omurice - a type of Japanese fast food dish which basically involves a dish of fried rice covered by an omelet, usually eaten with ketchup_

 **Ok guys, I really have to apologise for the late update, I mean even Togashi-sensei released more than me, and this is the man who has been on hiatus for two years. Speaking of which, I hope he is feeling much better and that his back pain is causing him less trouble. I also just wanted to apologise to HXH-KiruGon-fan for writing Killua somewhat OOC, I'm not too good with characterisation, but I hope that I will improve soon. Hoping to update soon :3**


End file.
